


Schlatt is Trying his Best

by thebluebird3752



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: But also we get revived like tommy in prison bc fluff, DadSchlatt, Family Dynamic, Fluff, Gen, Insane Wilbur Soot, Just father and son, Mentioned TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Mentions of alcohol, No Beta, No Smut, No proofreading, Toby Smith | Tubbo Has PTSD, Villain Wilbur Soot, We die like Tommy in prison, We die like Wilbur Soor, Wilbur isn't actually in it, he's just alluded to, no relationships - Freeform, schlatt is a good dad, schlatt is trying his best, tubbo is schlatt's kid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-26 11:48:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30105522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebluebird3752/pseuds/thebluebird3752
Summary: Tubbo has a nightmare and Schlatt does his best to help comfort himIn this au type thingTommy is unexiled, and Wilbur is like in prison or something, I don't know not super important for the storySchlatt runs Manberg and is the Father of Tubbo, and also Manberg is at peace with everyone because I didn't wanna have to write in that sort of conflictThis is all just brain rot really, I didn't even have a plot in mind, I just started writing
Kudos: 36





	Schlatt is Trying his Best

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if this isn't very good, I wrote this during my free time while doing my work and stuff and did not re-read it even once. Excuse any typos or continuity errors please, I just wanted some cute dad Schlatt fluff where he's nice to Tubbo.  
> This is also just to fill the gap while I write Chapter three of Hypothermia

Schlatt hung his head lazily as he tried desperately to read his paperwork and figure out what the hell Quackity dropped on his desk. Usually it would be him giving Quackity work, though occasionally he had to run it back to Schlatt, either for approval or for a final signing. His head hurt from staring at white pages for so long, and from what he could see out of his peripheral vision, the rest of the White House was off. As in most if not all the other workers were likely asleep by this time. He picked his head back up and glanced over at the clock on the wall. 2:47. It didn’t come as any surprise to him, he’d recently been needing to stay up later and later with all of his work. It wasn’t even as if much had happened, everyone was relatively peaceful. He hadn’t needed to branch out and sign any sort of treaties for a while, Pogtopia was dismantled, even the Greater SMP respected the nation at this point. Or at least, it seemed like Dream did to at least some extent, and everyone else there just followed him.

Most of the papers as of now had consisted of permission forms for building projects to expand Manburg, or were about loans for some of the lower class areas. Occasionally there would be a minor issue that he’d have to go fix or at least assist with, but for the most part everything was well self sustained. After a certain point he hardly read the papers and yet still understood what they were asking of him, in fact he’d usually only have to read the first and last paragraph. 

At this point in the night, he was about ready to either call it quits, or pick up a glass and get another drink. Actually, he was ready to do that, and he decided on the second one as to have less work tomorrow. Figured that some alcohol could act as an energy drink until he finished everything that he needed to for the night. 

He got up slowly from his desk, hearing his bones creak and groaning in discomfort from not moving in several hours. The tall man walked over to a cabinet he had not too far from his desk, just for occasions like this. It looked like a regular cabinet, which it could be, though part of it was also a mini fridge. It was an impulse buy, though it fit his decor and ended up being useful for when he needed to relax a little, so he didn’t mind much. He grabbed some whiskey out of the fridge cabinet, and then a glass as well from a separate compartment. As he sat back down and settled back into his desk, he was about ready to pour himself his first glass of the night, until he heard a knock at the door. He immediately jumped into a more defensive position from the noise, even if that was just holding his bottle with a death grip. 

“Schlatt?” A quiet voice said behind his office’s large wooden door. It was so quiet, he probably wouldn’t have noticed it wasn’t for the knock right before it.

“Tubbo?” The ram called out in response, guessing who was on the other side of the door. He wondered why the kid would be up at this time, though he supposed he would find out soon enough. 

“Can I come in?” It almost sounded like a squeak that time, barely being audible words at that point, but with just enough sound for him to make out what the kid was saying. 

“Yeah, yeah come on in.” Schlatt responded cautiously, not wanting to seem angry or threatening like he usually could. He knew his kid was fragile, and had been through a lot more than any kid should. Usually he would give his son a hard time, as so he’d have walls to fall back on when things don’t work, but he was aware that kids still need affection. Tubbo typically wasn’t up this late, as far as Schlatt knew, and any time he was, it would just be to get a drink or something, that’s what Tubbo had told him. 

Schlatt carefully set his bottle on his desk and put the lid back on it, pushing it off to the side as his door opened. Sure enough, Tubbo walked through the door, holding his blanket and closing the door behind him. He walked up to his fathers desk slowly. He wasn’t really afraid of Schlatt, or at least not anymore. Schlatt had grown to be much warmer towards him after Tubbo had discovered that he was his father. It was a shock to Tubbo, and he was distressed for quite a bit after finding out, though he came to terms with it after a bit, and it became more of a team effort to try working through it. Schlatt wasn’t the best with emotions or anything, but even just the effort was appreciated.

“Are you okay kid?” He couldn’t fully see Tubbo’s face, as he was obscuring it with his blanket, though he could hear some sniffling coming from him. Schlatt didn’t receive a verbal answer, just a quiet headshake to say no. He sighed and got up from his desk, making his way around it and over to Tubbo.

“Are you drunk?” Tubbo’s voice peeped out from the blanket, still hardly audible despite being closer. 

“What?” Schlatt glanced over to his desk and realised that he still had the whiskey out. “Oh, no. No I’m not, don’t worry kiddo.” He squatted down to be a bit closer to Tubbo’s height. “So, what’s wrong? You usually aren’t up this late.”

“I’m sorry, I saw your light on and thought it would be okay to come in.”  
“No, no kid, it’s alright, I was just doing some papers. I’m not that busy, I can just do them tomorrow.” He sat down on the ground, inviting Tubbo to join him if he wanted. He let the boy take his time responding and sitting down, he didn’t want to make the problem worse by rushing him. 

Tubbo plopped down on the ground, readjusting himself and his blanket to drape it around him. He rubbed his cheeks, and seemed to do that a lot from how irritated the skin around his eyes were. There were prominent tear streaks running down his face, and his eyes were still bloodshot and puffy. The horned boy took a shaky breath in, looking down at the ground. 

“I had a bad dream.” Tubbo breathed out carefully, as if he was unsure if himself. It was fair that he might have been, he usually didn’t go to Schlatt for things like this, and was probably worried about what he'd say. 

“Oh.” Schlatt responded, not certain of what he should say to him. “Uhm, what uh, what happened in it?” He was a little nervous, he didn’t want to say something wrong and fuck up his kid or something because of it. Or make him scared to come to him after this. Actually, he was really nervous. He was a businessman, and often masked his emotions because of it, but the man had quite the dose of anxiety throughout his life, and messing up his kid too much was one of them. 

Tubbo hesitated to respond, taking in another breath before starting. “It had Tommy..” Schlatt had to resist his eye roll. He loved Tubbo, he really did, and would do anything to protect him, but god damn was Tommy annoying. The kid wasn’t banned anymore, and they had made some semblance of amends through that, but if it weren’t for Tubbo that kid would be gone. “We were on the fields, and um, Wilbur made us move forward and fight. And Tommy got hurt, so we took him into the infirmary room. But then..” He trailed off his sentence, and started fidgeting with his fingers. Schlatt couldn’t see his face well, but he could tell his breathing was shallow and started to become shaky again. “There was a fire.. in the building. And I had to leave him, Wilbur made me. I didn’t want to but he told me if I tried to carry him then I’d die too. He told me that there would be people who would put out the fire, and that Tommy would be okay.” Tubbo seemed to have started crying again. “But they didn’t get there in time, and he lost his last life.” Tubbo was visibly shaking as he cried quietly. “I’m sorry…” 

“Hey, hey, hey, no, kid..” Schlatt wasn’t fully sure what to say. On one hand, he was a bit glad that the dream didn’t actually have anything to do with him, but he was pained to see his son so upset. Honestly, he could empathise too, Schlatt had lost a lot of people. He lost his family, a lot of his friends, his wife. He almost lost Tubbo too. He didn’t fully understand why the kid liked Tommy so much, but he understood the grief of loss, and how scary thinking of things like that could be. 

Schlatt carefully leaned in toward Tubbo, and gave him a gentle hug. He was a bit worried that he would pull away, but Tubbo just sat there for a moment and cried into his dad’s chest. “I know it’s hard, I know it’s scary. I’m sorry you had to be put through things like that, that fear. No kid that age, or even your age now, should have to fight like that.” Schlatt instinctively rubbed circles into Tubbo’s back to try and help calm him. He didn’t even fully realise he was doing it. The kid lifted his arms and returned the hug to Schlatt, still just sort of sitting there for a moment and crying. “How long have you had dreams like this, is this the first one?” 

Tubbo’s crying slowed as he tried to calm his breathing. “Since the war, but they’ve been really bad this month..” That hurt, quite a bit. He couldn’t blame his son for not telling him sooner, but the thought of Tubbo crying like this, every night for a month. It wasn’t something he wanted to think about for too long. 

Schlatt tried to figure out why Tubbo would be having dreams like that still, or at least why they were particularly bad this month. When was the last time he saw Tommy? When he thought about it, he realised it was around a little over a month. Usually, he’d see Tommy at least once a week, even when Tommy was banned, he knew Tubbo would sneak out to go see him. He hadn’t been able to see him in a while, and honestly Schlatt knew it was in a way his fault for giving the kid so much work. He was still a kid after all, he probably shouldn’t be working as much as he is. Maybe it was some form of separation anxiety that was causing it? 

“Maybe it’s because you haven’t seen Tommy in a while. How long has it been, a month? Two months?” Schlatt pulled away from the hug to look at Tubbo. Tubbo nodded in response to the question. “Ah. I’m sorry, for that. You’ve been stuck in here an awful lot, haven’t you? How about this..” He paused and sighed for a moment, before finally making up his mind. “How about, I take you to see Tommy tomorrow?” Tubbo, while still sniffling and trying to catch his breath, seemed happy by the proposal. He smiled and nodded toward the man as well. “We can go first thing in the morning if you’d like. And, I can maybe talk to Phil about you staying the night or something. How does that sound?” Tubbo let out a gleeful ‘yes’ of agreement, and wiped his face to look up at Schlatt. Schlatt smiled back, he couldn’t help himself to not. He ruffled Tubbo’s hair and stood up slowly after, helping Tubbo up as well. 

“How about, we go to sleep now. I’ve gotta clean up my desk quickly, but honestly kiddo, I’m sick of my work too.” He chuckles and walks towards his desk to put the papers into their appropriate cabinets and files. He also puts the glass and whiskey back where they belong, and then walks back over to Tubbo. “Let’s call it a night.” 

He pats Tubbo’s back as they make their way out of his office, turning the lights off. Schlatt decides to stay with Tubbo for a bit, to make sure he falls asleep well. He sat in his room for a bit longer, to make sure that he didn’t seem to be tossing or turning. Once he determined that he was well asleep, and comfortable, Schlatt walked up and kissed his forehead. And then made his way out of the room. 

“Goodnight, Tubbo.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, hope you enjoyed!  
> Feel free to leave comments of any sort, I love to read them and respond :D


End file.
